wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Time
Good Time is a collab single by Wiki Channel stars, Crystal Diane & Tristan Conti. This song was chosen by fans to be released. The song and the music video was released August 8th. Lyrics Crystal: Hmmm... Whoa oh oh oh, Tristan: It's always a good time Crystal: Whoa oh oh oh, Tristan: It's always a good time Woke up on the right side of the bed What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight (Crystal:Hmmm) 'Cause it's always a good time Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere I'm in if you're down to get down tonight Crystal: Good morning and good night I wake up at twilight Crystal & Tristan: It's gonna be alright Tristan: We don't even have to try It's always a good time (Crystal: WHOA) Tristan & Crystal: Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, It's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Crystal: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again Checked out of my room hit the ATM Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time Tristan: Good morning and good night Crystal: I wake up at twilight Tristan & Crystal: It's gonna be alright Tristan: We don't even have to try It's always a good time (Crystal: WHOA) Tristan & Crystal: Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, It's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, It's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Tristan: Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then Crystal: Doesn't matter where It's always a good time there Tristan: Doesn't matter when, It's always a good time then Tristan & Crystal: It's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, It's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, (Crystal: Doesn't matter when) It's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh, (Crystal: Doesnt't matter when...) It's always a good time ... Trivia *A preview of the song was featured on Weebly. *"I love how this song can be about anything! But in the end, it's basically about having fun and just a good time!" Crystal Diane had to say about the single to DigiPop Magizine. *The music video premiered during Wiki's Summer's So Hot Weekend. Category:Projects Category:Singles Category:Music Category:Jessie1010's projects Category:Tatertat's projects Category:Crystal Diane